Busca Por Uma Razão
by Marina L. Black
Summary: Após a Batalha contra Hades, Saga está viajando em busca de algo que não sabe ao certo o que é. Poderá ele, ao chegar a Asgard, encontrar o que preencha seu vazio? [ Yaoi Shonen ai ] Saga x Mime


**aviso:** Essa é uma fic de conteúdo yaoi (shonen ai), ou seja relacionamento entre dois homens. Se você não gosta eu se sente ofendido por esse gênero, sinta-se a vontade para fechar essa janela e ignorá-la. Agora, se você gosta do gênero: enjoy ;)

**

* * *

**

**Busca Por Uma Razão**

por **Marina L. Black** -- concluída em 12/07/2006

Após a vitória contra Hades, Atena revivera todos os cavaleiros que estavam mortos. E no momento a vida transcorria pacificamente, sem nada que ameaçasse o Santuário. Saori e alguns Cavaleiros permaneceram no Santuário. Outros viajaram para seus países natais ou de treinamento. Embora não houvesse nada que parecesse pôr em risco a paz do Santuário, muitos Cavaleiros optaram por continuar treinando para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e aumentar suas forças. Saga, o Cavaleiro da Casa de Gêmeos, resolvera viajar por vários lugares do mundo, enquanto seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon, permaneceu no Santuário.

Saga já havia passado por vários lugares, e agora chegara próximo às terras geladas de Asgard. Sabia que Hilda e os Guerreiros Deuses residiam lá e todos haviam também sido revividos após a batalha de Hades. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos decidiu então, ir até Asgard, afinal, sua viagem já se tornara tão sem sentido, que pensou em simplesmente parar alguns dias por lá e depois retornar ao Santuário.

O objetivo da viagem de Saga era conhecer lugares diferentes do mundo, aprendendo coisas novas e adquirindo experiências. Mas onde quer que fosse, por onde quer que andasse, mesmo que visse coisas de grande beleza ou valor, depois, no fundo, tudo parecia sem sentido.

Tudo que Saga sempre fora era um Cavaleiro de Atena. Não sabia fazer ou ser outra coisa. É claro que seu lado maligno e suas conspirações insanas de dominar o mundo já não estavam presentes. E Saga sentia um vazio muito grande dentro de si. Algo que a luta não podia preencher, que o santuário não podia preencher, que Atena não podia preencher. Não sabia o que era, e achou que fazendo essa viagem, pudesse achar alguma resposta. Desanimado, sem muito próposito de continuar com tudo isso, dirigiu-se à Asgard.

Chegando lá, dirigiu-se ao palácio de Hilda, que ficou muito feliz em recebê-lo e imediatamente ofereceu-lhe estada. Embora relutante, não querendo abusar da hospitalidade, Saga acabou aceitando, já que Hilda foi tão insistente. Dormiu lá aquela noite, e no dia seguinte, Hilda apresentou-lhe a todos Guerreiros Deuses, e todos foram muito receptivos. Exceto um não estava presente e Hilda dissera que ele era um tanto anti-social.

- Espero que não se ofenda, Saga. Mime sempre foi pouco comunicativo, e desde que voltou do mundo dos mortos, anda mais recluso e raramente sai da cabana onde vive, aqui perto.

- Não se incomode, senhorita Hilda. Não há problema algum.

- Mas é uma pena. Mime é um músico excelente, aposto que gostaria da melodia de sua harpa.

- Tenho certeza que sim, senhorita.

Saga passou o dia todo no palácio conversando com Hilda, Freya, e os Guerreiros Deuses. À noite, se retirou aos aposentos que haviam sido reservados a ele, num dos andares de cima. Da janela do quarto, dava para se ter uma boa visão das terras cobertas pela neve. A lua estava cheia, e dava para vê-la por entre as nuvens. Saga ficou algum tempo ali, olhando a paisagem, e aquele vazio voltava a tomar seu peito. Decidiu ir logo dormir e esperar que amanhã fosse um dia melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, Saga decidiu andar um pouco pelas terras de Asgard. Quando anunciou a Hilda que iria sair, esta lhe ofereceu companhia de cada um de todos seus Guerreiros Deuses, para lhe mostrarem o local. Mas Saga recusou, afinal, queria realmente ir sozinho. Hilda consentiu, um pouco decepcionada.

Lá fora fazia muito frio, o frio mais intenso que Saga já sentira. Felizmente, não havia tempestades de neve aquela manhã. Saga andou por um bom tempo e não achara nada mais interessante do que montes de neve, gelo e um ou outro bosque de árvores secas e mortas.

Resolveu cortar caminho por dentro de um desses bosques, e enquanto andava por entre as árvores, pensou ouvir ao longe uma melodia suave. A princípio pensou que havia confundido o som do vento gelado, mas conforme andava, entrando mais a fundo no bosque, a melodia começava a ficar mais alta. Agora ele tinha certeza que ouvia uma suave e bela música produzida por um instrumento de cordas. Era, sem dúvida, a melodia mais bonita e envolvente que já ouvira. Sem nem se dar conta, continuou em frente, seguindo a origem da música, que ia ficando cada vez mais alta.

Ao chegar no final do bosque, onde acabavam as árvores secas, avistou uma cabana de madeira a alguns metros de distância. Tinha certeza que a música vinha de lá, e num movimento quase automático, dirigiu-se à ela. Quando chegou à frente da cabana, viu que lá havia uma grande pedra branca, e nela estava sentado um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. O rapaz estava de costas para Saga, e parecia estar tocando algo como uma harpa. Era dali que vinha aquela melodia tão bela e tentadora.

Saga ficou parado ali alguns segundos, encarando as costas do rapaz e simplesmente ouvindo aquele som maravilhoso, quando de repente, ele parou de tocar.

- Meu réquiem lhe agrada, Cavaleiro de Atena?

Saga surpreendeu-se por um instante, mas logo esboçou um sorriso:

- Oh sim! Você toca divinamente.

- Mesmo? Bem, é o que dizem. - disse, virando-se de frente para Saga, que pode perceber o quanto ele era bonito.

Saga sorriu:

- Você deve ser Mime de Benetnasch, não? O Guerreiro Deus da estrela Eta.

- Oh! Que honra ter meu humilde nome conhecido por um Cavaleiro de Atena. Que bons ventos o trazem as terras gélidas de Asgard?

- Os ventos da mudança, a busca de uma razão, o caminho da compreensão... qualquer coisa assim.

Mime abriu um largo sorriso:

- Vejo que é um homem de razões profundas.

- Impressão sua. Sou apenas um grande apreciador.

- Apreciador? Aprecia a música, Cavaleiro?

- Imensamente. O som de sua melodia me fez seguir até aqui.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado. Poderia saber o nome desse apreciador de minha música?

- Sou Saga, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Atena, protetor da Casa Zodiacal de Gêmeos. - disse cordialmente.

- Ora, muito prazer, senhor Saga de Gêmeos. Receba as minhas boas-vindas à terra dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, e saiba que será sempre muito bem recebido quando sentir-se disposto a apreciar meu réquiem de cordas.

- Muito obrigado, Mime da estrela Eta. Sinto-me imensamente honrado.

Saga passou o dia em frente à cabana, em companhia de Mime, na maior parte apenas ouvindo o Guerreiro Deus tocar sua harpa.

Voltou ao castelo de Hilda, ao cair da noite, sentindo-se muito bem e relaxado. Ficara muito feliz em ter conhecido Mime, um músico tão habilidoso e simpático.

A partir daquele dia, Saga, que continuava hospedado no palácio de Hilda, ia diariamente visitar Mime em sua cabana perto do bosque, e a cada dia se encantava mais com o Guerreiro Deus e com sua bela melodia, que parecia fazer-lhe sentir muito leve e acalmar a sua alma que tão desesperadamente buscava por algo.

Nesta manhã, ao se dirigir à cabana de Mime, o clima frio de Asgard estava mais ameno, e parecia até haver menos nuvens no céu. Quando Saga chegou à cabana, viu o Guerreiro Deus sentado na pedra branca, como de costume. Sua harpa estava em seu colo, mas ele parecia nem notá-la ali, e apenas fitava o horizonte, parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Mal notou Saga se aproximando:

- Mime? - perguntou em voz baixa, quando chegou ao lado do rapaz.

- Hum? - Mime se assustou ligeiramente e olhou para ele - Ah, olá!

- Estava sonhando acordado? - perguntou com um sorriso

- Hum? Ah.. não.. eu apenas.. - o Guerreiro Deus parecia meio embaraçado - ia começar a tocar agora.

E para evitar mais constrangimento, Mime começou imediatamente a acariciar as cordas de sua harpa, produzindo uma de sua melodias inebriantes.

Saga, como de costume, sentiu aquela melodia penetrar seu peito e preenchê-lo com uma espécie de calor. Afinal, de onde vinha essa sensação? Qual era a magia que Mime possuía em sua música que era capaz de produzir-lhe essa sensação tão confortante? Saga não sabia sequer julgar se isso era bom ou ruim.

Ele então olhou para Mime. Nesse momento reparou em como o Guerreiro Deus era realmente bonito. Seus suaves cabelos alaranjados, seu rosto delicado, seu corpo esbelto, seu jeito e a habilidade com que tocava sua harpa. Saga sentia como se estivesse sob uma espécie de encanto. Nunca havia achado alguém tão perfeito e desejável antes. Seria apenas um efeito da música?

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos aproximou-se de Mime, ficando à sua frente, sem tirar os olhos dele. O Guerreiro Deus então, levantou os olhos para ele, curioso em entender o que Saga estava fazendo.

Saga estava agora tão perto de Mime, que podia ver seu próprio rosto refletido nos olhos dele. Foi então que fraquejou e não teve mais forças para conter seus impulsos. Sem pensar duas vezes, como num reflexo, aproximou-se de Mime e colou seus lábios aos dele. Instantaneamente, o Guerreiro Deus parou de tocar sua harpa.

Saga mantinha seus olhos fechados com força e beijava Mime cada vez com mais intensidade. Este não lhe correspondia, mas também não lhe evitava. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos segurou a nuca de Mime, enroscando os dedos entre seus cabelos macios. E então afastou seus lábios, mas manteve o rosto muito próximo ao dele. Os dois fitaram-se nos olhos por alguns instantes, e Saga parecia nem entender o que havia acabado de fazer.

Mime baixou os olhos e tocou de leve algumas cordas de sua harpa, que estava apoiada em seu colo. Disse então, com uma seriedade fria, que não parecia própria de si:

- Não pense que eu vá corresponder aos seus desejos doentios, Saga de Gêmeos.

Saga voltou esse dia para o castelo de Hilda, terrivelmente arrasado. Não dissera nada a Mime após tê-lo beijado, apenas virou-se e foi embora, com a última frase de Mime ecoando em sua cabeça, misturada à melodia da harpa.

Saga não entendia o que havia acabado de acontecer. Por que fizera aquilo afinal? Nunca havia sido o tipo de cara que sente atração por garotos. Desde quando se sentia tão atraído por Mime? Será que era apenas um efeito da música? Será que Mime estava enfeitiçando-o de alguma forma? Mas se fosse isso, por que ele teria dito aquilo? "Seus desejos doentios..."

No dia seguinte, Saga nem saiu do seu quarto, no palácio de Hilda. Esta, preocupada, foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom dia Saga. Está se sentido bem?

- Sim, ótimo, senhorita Hilda, obrigado.

- Não irá ver o Mime hoje?

Saga não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando o chão.

- Er...sabe, eu acho incrível que você tenha se tornado amigo de Mime. Deve estar fazendo muito bem para ele. Ele tem muita dificuldade em se aproximar das pessoas, entende? Embora eu tivesse achado que depois da luta contra o Cavaleiro de Fênix ele fosse se tornar mais sociável, eu acho que me enganei.

- Qual o problema dele, afinal? - perguntou Saga, num tom mais agressivo do que pretendia.

- Mime matou seu pai adotivo, Folken, quando era criança. Desde então viveu recluso, pois carregava uma culpa muito grande. Quando o Cavaleiro de Fênix usou seu golpe fantasma em Mime, ele abriu seu coração e expôs seus sentimentos há muito escondidos. Eu achei que isso fosse o suficiente para ele mudar, mas, como eu disse, acho que me enganei. - respondeu Hilda, meio desapontada.

Hilda deixou Saga sozinho, e muito pensativo. No meio da tarde, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos decidiu voltar à cabana de Mime.

Ao chegar lá, não encontrou Mime ali em frente como de costume. Bateu então à porta. O Guerreiro Deus abriu a porta e parecia ter uma expressão pouco amigável no rosto. Na verdade, estava um pouco sério e inexpressivo. Abriu a porta e ficou olhando Saga, sem dizer nada.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Saga, preocupado com a expressão no rosto de Mime.

- Ótimo.

- Me desculpe por ontem. - disse, baixando os olhos.

Mime continuou em silêncio.

- Você não vai dizer nada, não?

- O que quer que eu diga?

Saga encarou Mime incrédulo. Como podia estar sendo tão indiferente?

- Ah, quer saber? Eu nem devia ter voltado aqui.

Saga virou as costas para ir embora, mas Mime murmurou algo e ele se virou de volta:

- Como?

- Eu disse: "me desculpe". - respondeu Mime, se afastando e fazendo um gesto convidando-o a entrar na cabana.

Saga entrou e Mime fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Me desculpe Saga, eu fui injusto.

Saga encarou Mime, e ele lhe pareceu mais lindo do que nunca.

- Mime...

O Guerreiro Deus então, se aproximou de Saga, e abraçou-lhe repentinamente. Foi um abraço suave, mas forte, e fez o coração de Saga acelerar por alguns instantes. Saga correspondeu ao abraço e acariciou os cabelos macios de Mime.

Mime estava com o rosto apoiado no ombro de Saga, e este percebeu que lágrimas caiam-lhe dos olhos.

- Mime. O que...?

- Me desculpe.

- Pare de se desculpar e me diga o que está acontecendo!

Mime afastou-se de Saga e sentou-se num sofá verde-escuro que havia na sala de sua cabana. Lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto e Saga ajoelhou-se, de frente para ele, segurando uma de suas mãos.

- Saga, eu... Eu não consigo me relacionar com as pessoas.

- Sim, Hilda me disse. É por causa de seu pai, não é?

- Folken era muito severo comigo. Sempre quis que eu me tornasse um guerreiro tão bom quanto ele. Mas eu não conseguia desenvolver meu cosmo, não conseguia uma motivação. Então, ele me contou que não era meu pai verdadeiro. Que ele matou meus pais e que nunca tinha me amado, apenas me criado como um soldado. Meu ódio subiu a cabeça. Meu cosmo explodiu e eu o matei com minhas próprias mãos.

Mime ainda chorava, e Saga passava a mão em seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Mime riu:

- Tolice, não? Era óbvio que essa era a intenção de Folken. Ele queria fazer o ódio crescer em mim, para que eu manifestasse minha força. Na verdade Folken realmente gostava de mim, ele só queria meu bem. E no fundo eu sabia disso.

- Mime... você era apenas uma criança.

- Eu sempre me mantive afastado das pessoas depois disso. A dor e a culpa eram muito grandes.

Mime baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Saga estava um pouco confuso. Não esperava conhecer de repente essa outra face de Mime. Esse lado tão sensível e vulnerável. Sentia um grande desejo de protegê-lo e cuidar dele.

- Por que você está me contando isso, Mime?

Ele olhou para Saga:

- Porque no fundo, tudo que eu sempre quis foi alguém que eu pudesse amar... e confiar.

Saga sentiu seu rosto queimar:

- E tudo que eu sempre quis foi algo que fizesse sentido e que preenchesse esse vazio que eu carrego.

Mime acariciou o rosto de Saga:

- E há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

Saga concordou com a cabeça:

- Permita-me ser a pessoa a te amar.

Mime sorriu, e aproximou-se de Saga, beijando-o. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, com muita intensidade, como se quisessem completar um ao outro. Saga deitou sobre Mime no sofá e começou a despi-lo. Passaram uma longa noite compartilhando muito prazer e sentimentos.

**Fim**

P.S: Saga passou a residir em Asgard, junto a Mime, desistindo de sua viagem e fazendo eventuais visitas ao Santuário.

* * *

_Comentários:_

_Essa fic tem história. Para começar por ser um casal totalmente inusitado o.o_

_Foi outra encomenda da Nhaka-chan, e ela foi escolher um casal que... ninguém tinha pensado antes o.o hehehe_

_Por isso eu levei um tempão pra ter conseguir pensar numa forma de juntar esses dois, deu no que deu, passei meses enrolando para escrever, mas tinha prometido entregar pra ela no primeiro dia da AnimeFriends. Daí, um dia antes eu sentei para escrever. É claro que eu já tinha pensado bastante na história e já tinha escrito a cena do beijo. Mas eu escrevi essa fic inteira em umas 4 horas, e foi a mais comprida que eu escrevi._

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado, quando escrevi tinha achado que ficou muito forçada, mas hoje eu acho ela super meiga._

_Deixem review, plis ;)_

_Mah L. Black_


End file.
